For The Love Of You
by HeadmasterLalaland8855
Summary: Harry Courageously Saves Hermione from "You Know Who" and almost gets himself killed!


Harry studied and did his potions homework, then put all of his papers back in father's old beige leather book bag, one of the few things that survived in Voldermort's wrath at Harry's House so long ago. He started upstairs when Ron called loud enough to make everyone in the common room turn, "Harry, what about Charms and Transfiguration homework? You need to get in the habit of doing it with the N.E.W.T.S. coming up!" As you can see, Ron in his Sixth Year had become more serious about the tests they would be having. Harry in his usual hazy, tired sounding voice replied, "I have to do it in the morning..." he motioned to his burning scar signifying to Ron that his scar was hurting and he was about to have another one of his "Seeing Spells" as Professor Trelawney called them. She had dreamily whispered to him earlier that day, 'Harry I talked to Dumbledore and he says if you have one of you 'Seeing Spells' to tell me and I will make sure it is true and inform Dumbledore immediately!"  
  
(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸ ¸.•*´) ¸.•* )   
  
¨¸.•´¨`* Later That Night*´¨`•.¸¨   
  
(¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸)   
  
While Harry slept, he saw a window with a table lamp on the sill. He went over to the sill and tried to see inside the sill but couldn't; it was black nothingness. He decided he would try to get in the house, but when he walked around the two-story, pentagon-shaped house he found that there was no door or any other windows. Harry ran to the window and started shoving the window with all his might... for something inside him made him want to get inside. "Ahhhh!!!" Harry heard an ear piercing scream and desperately tried to get in. Ron woke up startled by Harry still asleep pulling on one of the bedposts on Ron's bed. Ron got up and shook Harry violently trying to wake him up. After a few minutes of desperate tries, Ron woke Harry up. Harry was taken to Dumbledore led by Professor Trelawney with Ron following. Down the dark corridor they slowly walked, down a long flight of stairs that accidentally took them to the hall leading to the Hufflepuff entrance. Finally after a little bit of confusion and a lot of walking, they come up to the statue in front of the new entrance to Dumbledore's office. Last year when Fred and George still attended Hogwarts they had gotten a few of the small first years to weasel their way under the statue's wings where they climbed up the stairs and got an answer sheet for one of the upcoming tests. Under ordinary circumstances, the statue won't let you through but the statue is over thousands of years old and is getting a little weak. Trelawney dreamily said "Chocolate Frogs in a Valentine's Card." The statue got up and lead them where the first spiral staircase step had been, which was now a traditional looking living room and muttered something which made the doorway where he stood turn into brick so no one could follow them in. Inside the living room he told them to be seated, and they did as they were told. All four of them sat down on a luxurious looking couch few seconds. The statue whispered something and tapped on the back of the couch. Then all the sudden the couch wrapped little belts around them, and the couch slowly started falling into a tunnel of some sort. It kept on gaining speed until the hair on top of Ron's head was standing straight back. Then almost like a roller coaster, it took a loop and they came out into a cold area. They couldn't tell what it is was because in the middle of the loop the lights went out. They felt something take off the belts then a familiar voice said "Lumos", and they all saw Dumbledore. As he led them through another hidden passageway he asked, "Did you like the little couch ride?" Ron answered first, "It was bloody wicked!" "It was my idea, and I'm glad that you are that enthused about it," Dumbledore excitedly responded to Ron's comment. "Ahh... alas we are here!" Professor Dumbledore opened the mammoth door, and inside he asked Harry to explain what happened... 


End file.
